1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for turning on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems such as personal computer (PC) systems, operators usually need to press a power bottom of the PC system to ground a sixth terminal of a computer front panel header, thereby turning on the computer system, which is inconvenient and time consuming for operators manually performing a motherboard test, in which it is common to power up the motherboard about a thousand times.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit which can solve the above problem.